Their Life
by CountSparda
Summary: Hello All I am tired of seeing no Dante X Trish stories soooo I made one let me know what you think as it is my first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dante!" Trish yelled and electrocuted Dante with her powers

Dante grunted as his body shook in pain he turned and looked at a very pissed off looking Trish "WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with you!?"

Trish replied "who the hell is "Venice"?!"

Dante sighed heavily "what the hell are you talking about? Venice is a city you lunatic"

Trish slapped him "don't fuck with me I heard you moaning her name is it a bitch you fucked behind my back?"

Dante thought back Venice was an ex he had from a long time ago but he made up a lie so he didn't get hurt "Venice no I was thinking of taking you to Venice you know? I thought you'd like to go there sometime"

Trish stared at him "really?"

Dante nodded "well yeah can't a guy dream of places to take his girl without getting fucking electrocuted for it JESUS" he then got zapped again as trish stormed off and Dante yelled "fuck you you know what honey? You got real fucking anger issues I think you should talk to someone about that shit" that received him another bolt of lightning and Dante yelled "god fucking damn it! Alright ALRIGHT! But here look look it was an ex I had a long long time ago before I even met you okay? And I can't help where my dreams take me okay because if I could I'd be dreaming of you every night"

Trish looked at him with a different look now she grabbed him and kissed his lips hard Dante was expecting another shock but kissed back "okay baby I'm sorry I just hate the thought of you with another girl you know?" Dante nodded "I get it but damn Trish next time throw water at me or something" Trish let go of him and went off

Dante sighed and laid back down as then cold water went over him making him gasp and sit up seeing trish holding a now empty glass "what the fuck?!" Trish said "you said use a glass of water" "NOT RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT!" Trish chuckled as she began to get dressed.

Dante glared at her "we are so breaking up" Trish said "fine you'll be begging for me back in a day" Dante said "oh ye… yeah you're right" Trish smirked and kissed his cheek heading downstairs.

Trish started making breakfast for him to apologise for being a bitch to him.

When Dante came downstairs he was in his devil form Trish sighed "oh don't be so melodramatic was I that bad?" Dante turned to her and in his demonic voice said "yes!" Trish said "well that's fine I think you're better looking in that form" Dante mocked her voice "I think you're better looking in that form oh yeah well I think YOU'RE better looking with clothes" Trish turned to him "oh really hmm I'll go ask Nero what he thinks I look best in clothes or no clothes or maybe I'll dress up sexy for him" Dante said "you shut your face" he said walking over and possessively grabbing trish and kissing her lustily she moaned into the kisses as she enjoyed teasing him at times.

And just then the door opened revealing Lady "am I interrupting?" Dante turned back into his human form saying "yes" Trish said "No" Lady walked over "good because I have a job for you to do" Dante sighed "do you ever have a job for me to not do can't you do it yourself? Oh perhaps not I mean you have been gaining a few pounds late…" Dante's voice was cut off as a bullet was shot into his head as he fell back on the floor Lady held up her gun and blew the smoke away.

Trish looked to lady "always good to see you when you come over you want some breakfast?"

Lady smiled "I'd love some" she said following Trish to the kitchen past Dante who was still on the floor as suddenly his eyes shot open and he stood up and pulled the bullet out of his head "Lady I hate you … you are not welcome here" Trish said "yeah she is….. So what's the job?" she asked lady as Lady replied "well .. a guy that owns a strip club downtown has said demons are showing up every fortnight out of nowhere…"

Dante walked in "how do you know a guy that owns a strip club?... You used to work in one?" as Lady reached for her gun Dante clicked his fingers using quicksilver so slow down time as he walked over and took lady's guns off her then walked away and clicked his fingers again ending the time lapse "HAHA! What you gonna do now huh?"

Lady pulled a knife from under her thigh and threw it at Dante who gasped and moved his hand into it's path as it went straight through his hand Dante looked at it stuck in his hand blood leaking out "owwwww" he slowly pulled it out groaning "you know what? I think you hurt me more than Vergil ever did" Lady said "well I'm glad I wonder who you annoyed more him or me?" Dante chuckled "oh it was him easily"

Trish clicked her fingers "back to the job" Lady said "oh yeah … the guy is willing to offer a large amount of money for your services … so we split it fifty fifty like always" Dante said "I've been thinking about that … why do you get half when you don't actually do anything I mean where were you in Fortuna? I didn't even see you until it was all over" Lady replied "hey we talked about this the only reason things got that bad is because Trish brought sparda into the spotlight" Trish said nothing just smiled mischievously Dante sighed "fair point … but this don't expect to get paid" Lady said "I found the job"

Dante replied "makes a change usually the job finds me … they knock down my door on a motorcycle wearing a hot black corset with long blonde hair and the sexiest body I ever saw in my life" Trish was smiling lovingly at him "Dante.." Lady faked a puking noise and stood up "on that note I'm out the address is on your desk call me when it's done" Dante said "I won't" once Lady left Trish walked over "I thought she'd never leave" then sat on Dante's desk wearing just a red nightgown she teasingly spread her legs showing she was wearing no panties Dante was becoming more aroused by the second as his pants began to feel uncomfortable as he slowly walked over to her and knelt down on the floor between her legs as he slowly brought his hands to her thighs making her gently moan and close her eyes as Dante began kissing up her thighs making Trish get hot and wet between her legs as she let out a gasp with each of Dante's kisses till his lips contacted her clit making her grab his hair and pulling him against her as his tongue entered her "AHHH Dante!..." she moaned as Dante gripped her thighs holding her in place,

Just then the phone began to ring Trish shakily grabbed it and breathed out "Devil maaaay cry…. Yes I'm fine" Dante wasn't making it easy for her as he was doing wonders with his tongue to her as he licked at her clit suddenly making her gasp "no I'M FINE …. Sorry Password?" Trish hung up as the customer had no password then looked down at her Dante "you .. you did that on ….purpose" she said a little mad but that quickly faded as after ten more wonderful minutes Trish reached her climax screaming out "DANTE!"

Dante stood up with a big smile on his face as she grabbed him and sat him in the chair as she said "your turn" Dante said "no no that was just for you baby" she was confused for a second before realising he just wanted to pleasure her not caring about his own pleasure she pulled him into a kiss "I love you" Dante kissed back "I love you more baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dante and Trish were both getting ready to go do Lady's Job offer Dante dressed into his usual attire (DMC 1 outfit) but he left the coat off so was just in the shirt and vest.

Trish was wearing her usual leather pants and corset she knew Dante liked it she suddenly asked him "Dante?"

He turned to her "yeah babe?"

Trish asked "can I drive the bike to get us there?" Dante said "I don't like riding passenger on a bike I prefer driving" Trish said "if you let me…. I'll … I'll.."

Dante waited before offering suggestions "blow me? Pay for pizza? Walk around naked for a week?"

Trish smiled "all of those"

Dante stood quick saying "DEAL!" he said as he turned and grabbed Agni and Rudra off his weapon wall Agni suddenly said "Finally it has been a long time" Rudra spoke too "such a long time"

Dante said "Jesus I forgot you guys could talk"

Trish said "hi Agni hey Rudra" they both spoke out "greetings beautiful one" Dante hit their heads together "Hey back off my girl ya flirty pervs… Trish don't encourage them"

Trish replied "Dante I talk to them all the time when you are away and I get lonely"

Dante looked shocked "how many of my weapons do you talk to?"

Trish drank from her cup before replying "all the ones that can talk back except Nevan …. She ..I don't like how she talks about you"

Dante grinned "you jealous trish? Did she talk about how I met her?"

Trish sighed "yes and you flirted with her A LOT"

Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory and holstered them on his back before saying "you know what you and her have in common?"

Trish replied "the electricity powers?"

Dante said "well that too but you both tried to kill me… well she only tried once you did it like twice"

Trish said "Dante… but in the end I saved you" Dante said "yeahhhhh…. She saves me every time I use her besides where do you get off getting jealous? How do I know you aren't flirting with Agni and Rudra or Alastor or Ifrit?"

Trish said "well Alastor says "you're not worthy of me" nearly every time I flirt with him" Dante said "SO YOU DO FLIRT WITH HIM?!"

Trish says "I .. well I don't mean it I mean it's a sword I'm just having fun Dante don't get so jealous about it"

Dante replied "fine … Nevan babe you are one of the sexiest Demonesses I have ever come across" he said looking at the guitar as Electricity went through it as Nevan's voice could be heard she chuckled before saying "why thank you dear … you weren't so bad yourself"

Trish crossed her arms looking pissed off "Dante STOP IT!" Dante said "what so you can but I cannot? Well that's some bullshit"

Trish said "can we go now?" she sounded very pissed off as she went and got on the bike outside

Dante chuckled to himself "I was right .. I have rotten luck with women" he walked outside and got on the bike sitting behind her and pressed against her as he reached around and held onto her by her breasts

Trish let out a moan "Dante I can't drive like this.." Dante replied "you've done worse" she thought about it and he was right she had driven under worse conditions as Trish started driving Dante asked "so Trish I have a question"

Trish said "go on then baby"

Dante asked "did mundus hand out scripts? Cause every demon I came across on mallet island said shit like "I'll destroy you son of sparda"

Trish chuckled "no honey he didn't hand out any scripts but I see where you are coming from" she moved her ass against his dick as she was driving to tease him

Trish said "my turn when you were young … did you actually know your father?" Dante thought for a moment "to be honest .. I don't remember him much he was never really there…. "

Trish said "and your mother?"

Dante smiled "yes I remember her she was the best" he said as he had nothing but good memories of his mother aside from the one of her death

Trish thought awhile "wish I knew what it felt like to have parents"

Dante said "yeah I suppose Mundus doesn't count huh?"

Trish said "he wasn't my father … more like my master I .. it's complicated"

…

Soon after Trish and Dante arrived at the strip club it seemed closed but the owner was there waiting "are you guys from devil may cry?" Trish said "yeah we're the … exterminators for your pest problem"

The owner seemed a real pervert as his eyes were glued to Trish as he asked "hey you ever want a job here I will pay you good baby you are gorgeous"

Dante heard and said "WHAT? You motherfu.." Trish held Dante back "Dante Dante.. Baby calm down okay let's just get the job done huh?" she whispered to him.

Dante breathed in heavily "fine .. " he stepped forward looking down at the guy "look douchebag get outta here and come back in an hour and have the money ready" he said as the Owner went off.

Dante walked into the club all the colorful lights were still on even the music just nobody around he went and sat in front of the main stage waiting for the demons to show up

Trish however had other ideas as she stepped up on the stage and grabbed the pole

Dante asked with a smirk "what are you up to?"

Trish said "just wanted to dance for my boyfriend maybe I have talent for pole dancing" she said as she started to sexily dance for Dante.

Dante watched from his seat "I have the best girlfriend ever"

Trish unzipped her corset slowly just enough for him to see most of her breasts as she danced up and down the pole till she saw Dante pointing a gun at her she gasped as he shot his gun but hit a demon behind her as Trish pulled out luce and ombra and started shooting at demons as they came out of nowhere.

Dante jumped up and swung off the pole and kicked a demon in mid air "WHOOO!" he yelled before landing and pulling out Agni and Rudra hacking and slashing away at every demon that came near him.

Trish jumped and held Dante's shoulder for support as she kicked a demon across the face using her powers to electrocute it at the same time as she channeled her powers into her guns.

Dante said "oh I want a pepperoni large pizza tonight"

Trish laughed as they fought "and then I can give you that blowjob too huh?"

Dante said "well after that dance on stage I don't think you'll have any trouble getting me UP…. ahh Lady will just come and ruin it anyway asking for her half that she totally does not deserve"

Trish jumped onto Dante's shoulders with his head between her thighs as she kept shooting "surely Lady deserves a finders fee"

Dante said "but half?!"

Trish smiled down at him "maybe she has a boyfriend she wants to spend money on"

Dante said "poor bastard well he deserves to be compensated for every second he spends around her"

Trish said "Lady is pretty hot though I'm sure a guy would love being around her"

Dante said "she's not as hot as you" he said cutting a demon in half

Trish finished off the last Demon and said "I'm sure you'd have gone for her if she was"

Dante said "what? Hey I fell in love for you for you… not because you are hot"

Trish kissed him "I know baby … "

….

The Owner of the club soon came back with a case full of money "here you are"

Dante snatched the case off him "give it"

The Owner said "remember my offer sweetheart" he said to Trish

Dante said "that's it" Dante went and punched the man in the throat watching him choke as he fell to his knees "yeah you take a minute dickwad"

Trish said "Dante!"

Dante said "what? Come on we're going home" Trish got on behind him and held onto him as he drove them back home.

….

Dante walked straight in and saw Lady sat at his desk with her feet up on it "no" he said simply "Lady get your fine ass out of my chair"

Lady said "where is my money?"

Trish asked "lady you have a boyfriend?"

Lady said "what no why?"

Dante said "just wondering where all your money goes"

Lady replied "wouldn't you like to know?" she said standing up "Lucia came by"

Trish said "WHY?!... I mean .. why?"

Lady said "she was looking for Dante told her you were on a job"

Dante said "haven't seen her in ages"

Trish said "and you won't see her in ages longer"

Dante asked "why don't you like her?"

Trish said "cause she likes you and doesn't know when to back off you're mine!"

Dante said "yes I am baby so just … make it clear in front of her you know?"

Trish said "oh I will just you wait" she said heading up stairs

Lady asked "she okay?" Dante replied "no she hates Lucia" he handed Lady her money she looked shocked

Dante said "oh don't look shocked I'm tired .. can't be bothered arguing just take the money go and enjoy yourself"

Lady hugged him "Thanks Dante"

Dante froze and went wide eyed "... uhhh Lady … are you alright?"

Lady nodded "yeah I just can't be bitchy to you when you're being nice" she said letting go of him "see ya later" and walked out with her money.

Dante said to himself "what the fuck?" he slowly went and sat down at his desk.

for a few minutes was quiet before then gasping "oh shit PIZZA!" he said dialing the pizza guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dante was at his desk with his feet up on his desk eating pizza nothing unusual till he heard faint voices from his weapon room he stood up and went to go see what it was when he got there he saw Trish talking to Alastor

Trish asked "so you don't think I'm sexy?" she teased

Electricity channelled through the sword as it spoke "not in the least… " the voice sounded like that of a ghost.

Dante leaned against the door as he hadn't been noticed yet he smirked as Trish got rejected by a sword.

Trish pouted "well you're a sword so I guess you're into other swords huh?"

Alastor replied "I was once a being with a body"

Trish said "so if you had a body you're telling me you wouldn't find me attractive"

Alastor replied "not at all… does it matter?"

Agni and Rudra suddenly piped up "we find you beautiful"

Trish smiled "thanks guys but … the thought of being double teamed by you two leaves me all hot and bothered" she spoke sexily

Dante shook his head "okay…" he said walking over "Trish what the hell are you doing?"

Trish gasped "wha.. I I was flirting there problems?"

Dante said "YES yes there are problems you're flirting with weapons"

Trish said "they are people dante how could you be so insensitive"

Dante facepalmed "oh my god really? They don't have bodies well Nevan does… it's like flirting to a guy without a dick what good is that gonna do him if he can't fuck?"

Trish and even some of the weapons burst out laughing

Dante eventually laughed along too till they heard a knock at the door "well I know it's not lady that bitch never knocks she walks in like she owns the place" Dante said as he went and answered the door and immediately shut it upon seeing The Owner of the strip club he said "HEY! I'm just here to see Trish about that job offer"

Dante growled Trish was smirking "I could answer if you like"

Dante said "no you couldn't cause I wouldn't let you" as he then froze and a grin came on his face

Trish said "no dante don't"

Dante grinned "watch me" he said as he opened the door in his devil form and growled loudly making the owner fall backwards and shit himself "OH GOD IN HEAVEN!" he said as he ran away past Nero and Kyrie who were coming down the street.

Dante chuckled "hehe pussy" he said as he changed back to his human form he saw Nero and called out "HEY KID! And .. KID'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Nero sighed "her name is Kyrie and mine is Nero or are you going senile old man?"

Dante said "old man? I'll have you know I'm in the best state of my life"

Kyrie stepped in shyly as she didn't know Dante or Trish all that well but Trish insisted they get to know each other.

Trish saw and said "hey hun come in sit down relax"

Kyrie did as she was told "umm it's good to see you again I never thanked you for saving me"

Dante turned "her? What did she do she was on the other side of the city doing nothing"

Trish stood "nothing? I helped get the civilians out as you wanted"

Dante said "still didn't help save Kyrie though by the time I got to you after saving Nero AND Kyrie you were eating ice cream at the gates"

Nero said "wait WHAT? I saved Kyrie"

Dante looked over at him not speaking a few seconds before saying "sure ya did … lover boy damn I remember what that was like being all romantic and.."

Nero butt in "young?"

Dante said "you shut your face I'm still young and still handsome and Kyrie … Nero here is my proof did he tell you about that fight after I shot sanctus in the face and killed some of those holy knights then I walked over to you after you tripped and Nero came and drop kicked me in the face? No? Well I'll tell you what happened shortly after you guys left he wrapped his legs around me in mid air"

Nero said "wait a minute I was trying to kill you"

Dante said "blah blah blah I saw that look in your eye I was more worried you were trying to fuck me then kill me but hey you still penetrated me either way…. With my own sword"

Trish said "Dante maybe not the best time for this?"

Dante said "why not? Thought we were "getting to know each other" as you said I was just telling Kyrie her boyfriend … MIGHT be a faggot"

Nero said "DANTE REALLY?!"

Dante said "what's the problem? Do you know how many times you punched me before throwing my sword at me? I am gonna be giving cheap shots all night you DICK" he said

Kyrie asked "were you going to kill me too that day Dante?"

Dante said "no… you looked way too terrified to be a demon the way you looked at me … you were scared …. Then your hero came and kicked me across the room"

Nero said "felt good"

Dante said "you know what else felt good? Watching you get your ass kicked by ANOTHER "old man"" Dante teased "still cannot believe you let that creep get the better of you"

Trish said "ah I think he was distracted by his lovely girlfriend here"

Nero looked and said "so you're Trish huh?"

Trish tilted her head "don't look surprised we have met before"

Nero said "no I'd recognise you if I … … wait GLORIA?!"

Trish grinned "you liked that outfit huh?"

Kyrie asked "what outfit?"

Nero said "NEVERMIND I mean…. Nevermind"

Dante smiled having flashbacks of when he fucked Trish while she was dressed as Gloria he then said "pretty sure that old guy wanted to fuck you"

Trish said "oh he requested that I stay by him awhile after you shot him in the face"

Dante said "what really? Eww how's that even work? I mean I thought old guys couldn't get boners"

Nero and Trish started laughing at that as even Kyrie giggled a bit

Dante chuckled and said "back to the serious question though…. Nero…"

Nero looked up at him "huh?"

Dante asked "were you trying to fuck me that day I mean I know I'm pretty hot but you were coming on way too strong"

Nero pulled out the blue rose "I will shoot you I will shoot you in the liver"

Dante chuckled "oooh I hit a nerve hope it was one above the waist"

Nero shot his gun at him Dante split into two people using his doppelganger power he then looked at his other self "wow .. I am hot hey Trish wanna try a threesome tonight with me and….. Me?" they both grinned

Trish said "oooh you can do that?"

Nero said "guys really?"

Dante said "oh Nero stop hating you're just jealous you're a virgin"

Kyrie blushed all the sudden as did Nero "that's none of your business" Nero said

Dante chuckled and sat down beside Trish "ahhh heuston we have no problems"

Trish said "Dante are we having dinner?"

Dante said "this was your idea you tell me I fine I'll order pizza Nero pizza?"

Nero just nodded happy to get off topic of his virginity "yeah sure pizza is good"

Dante said "pizza is good Kyrie pizza?"

Kyrie smiled and nodded "yes please Dante"

So after a good two hours of talking and eating pizza Nero and Kyrie had began to leave

Nero said "well we better get home"

Dante said "yeah .. you sure you got everything?"

Nero nodded "yeah I got all my stuff"

Dante asked "Virginity included?"

Nero said "shut up" as he was frustrated

Dante just chuckled waving him and Kyrie off "good luck"

Once outside Kyrie asked "Nero… would you like to.. Umm maybe have sex?"

Nero went wide eyed "I don't let dante's words pressure you into … Yeah I really would I mean… not that I umm.. You don't have to.." he was tripping over himself

Kyrie took his hand smiling lovingly at him "let's go home"

Dante looked to Trish "he doesn't know it yet but I just got him laid tonight"

Trish said "you were picking on him all night"

Dante said "not my fault he gets angry too easy … hey trish he did he did strike me as gay when I first met him … he had the craziest look in his eye and at one point he said "let's get it on""

Trish chuckled "that film was funny…. Sooo you can make a clone of yourself hmm?" she said as her hand started rubbing his thigh

Dante grinned "what of it?"

Trish said "well why don't we umm… go upstairs and see what double trouble we can get ourselves into?"

Dante said "sounds good to me babe but I don't think you can handle two of me"

Trish said "tell you what if you do this for me then I'll consider asking Lady into a thressome with us"

Dante went wide eyed before fainting and falling over onto the floor

When he awoke he would find a naked Trish sitting on top of him and slapping him to awake him "Trish … what the fuck happened?"

Trish said "well I just took my clothes off and wanted to have sex with two yous so I had to slap you to wake you up"

Dante said "not what I meant but .. okay" he then used his doppelganger ability and another Dante was behind Trish and started kissing at her neck as the Dante below her kissed the other side of her neck sucking and biting gently at it as she moaned out holding them both against her

Trish breathed out "I… I'm in ..heaven" she said as the Dante behind her then grabbed her breasts massaging them gently rubbing his fingers over her nipples making her gasp and moan out "oh Dante … Dantes"

The Dante below her pulled out his cock which was already hard and throbbing for her with a bit of pre cum coming out as he moved into her slowly making her grip his shoulders moaning into his ear sexily "baby you owe me for this it's ahh ...not as easy as it seems"

The Dante behind her then moved into her too making her gasp "holy shit! Fuck! It feels so good!" Trish couldn't control her moans as she was so wet and horny she lasted about twenty minutes before she started cumming screaming out his name Dante then pulled out of making himself just one again as Trish grabbed his cock and started jerking him and sucking the tip of his cock as he moaned "oh fuck Trish I'm gonna cum" he moaned as he released inside her mouth.

Trish smiled opening her mouth showing him the cum then swallowed it and licked her lips "I love you Dante"

Dante told her "best... girlfriend…. ever… I love you too Trish" he said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom placing her down in bed and crawling in beside her holding her against him "goodnight baby"

Trish kissed him "goodnight Dante"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lady had once again walked into the devil may cry Dante looked up seeing her and just watched as she walked right over to his desk and took a slice of his pizza he gasped in horror "wha… are you fucking high? That's MY damn pizza"

Lady said "I didn't see your name on it anywhere"

Dante closed the box and showed her his name was actually written on the box "see that? Property of me"

Lady said "I don't see why you wouldn't let me have your pizza I look out for you am I not your friend?"

Dante said "oh god how? How many friends you know that ONLY visit when they are collecting money or have a shit job to offer?"

Lady was stumped it was true she didn't really visit unless it was for that.

Dante pointed and said "exactly and TODAY you just walk in no hello and take my last slice of pizza well I hope you're happy"

Lady said "you remember how we met?"

Dante all the sudden smirked "yep you had a stick so far up your ass I mean you shot a rocket at me and then I surfed that rocket around the damn room …. Cause I'm a badass"

Lady said "and your ego was… huge to say the least"

Dante said "that's what she said"

Lady shook her head but chuckled "oh don't ever change Dante"

Dante grinned "oh I won't …. EVER"

Trish then came in and said "hey Lady …. Did Dante flirt with you when you met?"

Lady said "oh yeah and he just wouldn't stop oh wait that's not true there was when a huge demon fell from the sky and then Dante cut through it's eyeball and jumped out covered in blood and he started walking off and I told him to wait and he said "if you're asking for a date … forget it cause I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head""

Dante said "yeah she was falling to her death and I caught her and said "now this is my kind of rain … no wonder the sky looks funny today" so then the bitch says to let her go she WANTED me to drop her so I said "let you go? But it would be a shame if you ended up a pretty stain" THEN she shot me in the face"

Trish chuckled "that's how she shows her thanks"

Dante said "that's what I asked her afterwards and it was followed by another bullet in the face ….. Oh shit EVERY woman I have met has tried to kill me this is a sign from god all women are crazy"

Lady shrugged "welp you're not wrong"

Dante said "I rarely am"

Trish then randomly said "Dante can make a clone of himself and we had a threesome"

Lady said "what the hell did I need to know that for?"

Dante picked up his magazine trying to distract himself

Trish said "I just thought I'd talk about it oh oh hey … Lady who would you rather fuck Dante or Vergil?"

Lady said "WHAT!?"

Dante shook his head "what the fuck is happening?"

Lady said "Vergil was I mean he was … sort of handsome but… I fuck I'm not answering this"

Dante looked at lady "holy shit you had the hots for vergil? Why don't you tell him? Oh fuck I'm calling him poor guy is still a virgin" he said dialing Vergil's number "Vergil hey it's Dante lo… " the line went dead "... asshole!"

Trish said "I'll call him he answers me"

Dante says "yeah it's a little suspicious"

Trish said "Dante there is nothing going on between me and your brother"

He replied "hope not hate to have to kick his ass … again"

Lady said "Trish you are not calling him"

Trish said "why not? You like him"

Lady said "no I .. I don't even... how did this come up?" she was blushing a lot

Dante said "Trish call him call him"

Trish rang his number but went straight to voicemail "ugh he turned his phone off"

Lady said "GOOD this is stupid you guys are jerks"

Dante stood up "we're just trying to get you and Vergil laid together and then you'd be like … like my sister in law and that would make more sense to everyone that observes us together"

Lady asked "what you mean?"

Dante said "well sisters are complete and utter bitches to their brothers"

Lady said "I'm not being bitchy today"

Dante said "you're right you're being horny for my brother"

Lady yelled "DANTE!"

Trish said "I don't see the problem you like him and I..I think he likes you you know"

Lady asked "really? I mean I don't care"

Dante said "okay Lady here have a beer tonight we're closed and we're all gonna just have fun" he said handing Lady a beer

Lady looked at it "oh for god's sake fine .. could use some time to unwind"

Trish knew what Dante was up to and was definitely going to play to it.

Later on that night Trish and Lady were all very drunk

Trish said "Dante change the song on the box thingy"

Dante said "that's a jukebox Trish you are such a lightweight" he said as he walked over and somebody to love by Queen came on "ohhh fuck Lady this is so you're song"

Lady said "I love this song … can anybody find meee somebody to loooovee" she sang in her drunkenness

Trish giggled "Lady … hey I think you should send Vergil a pic of your boobs"

Lady turned to her "... you do?"

Dante said "ummm that might be a bad idea you'll scare the life out of him"

Lady said "it was your idea for me to talk to him anyway you douche maybe I do wanna show him my tits I have good tits Dante"

Dante said "I'm not saying a damn thing" he said as he was getting worried

Trish was giggling as she watched Lady rant

Lady said "ohhh Trish gimmie your phone I'm gonna send him a pic of my boobs"

Trish actually handed her the phone Dante tried to stop her as he grabbed it "the fuck?! No don't do that lady!" Trish pounced on Dante and held him down as Lady grabbed the phone ripping it out of Dante's grip as she then ran upstairs to the bathroom clutching the phone Dante yelled "get back here you crazy woman! Don't do it!"

Lady then undid a few buttons of her shirt showing her breasts a little and sent it to Vergil then yelled "I sent it!"

Dante said "ohhh shit this was a terrible fucking idea"

Trish said "this is so much fun"

Dante said "it won't be when Vergil starts brooding tice as much"

Vergil was in his apartment and saw the text alert from trish and looked at it then went wide eyed as he saw Lady and quickly turned it off breathing heavily as he didn't know what to do.

Dante stepped outside devil may cry and called Vergil he actually answered and said "Dante…. Lady has .. sent me.."

Dante stopped him "look I know I… I tried to stop her bro I promise Trish talked her into it.. "

Vergil asked "what … what am I supposed to do?"

Dante replied "well … I dunno I mean if it were me ….I'd probably jerk off and try and get laid next time I saw her… hello?"

Vergil hung up

Dante said to himself "well it's outta my hands now"

He then walked back inside seeing Lady talking with Trish "I think he'll definitely want to fuck me now I mean .. I'm sexy right?"

Trish hugged her "of course you are hun if I had a thingy I would put my thingy in your thingy in a heartbeat"

Lady hugged her back "thanks Trish that means alot"

Dante was watching in shock "the fuck is happening?"

Lady asked "Dante am I hot?"

Dante said "I'm not saying anyth.."

Lady started crying "ohh no if Dante doesn't think I'm hot vergil surely won't"

Dante scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes "fine yeah .. you're you're hot"

Lady said "you mean it?"

Trish said "what ABOUT ME YOU JERK?!"

Dante said "oh my god Trish of course I think you're sexy I'm having sex with you every night"

Trish said "noooo you…. Oh yeah WELL NOT TONIGHT!"

Dante said "what the hell did I DO?!"

Trish stumbled towards him "I'm kidding I am definitely sucking your cock tonight"

Dante said "I think I like you more when you're drunk"

Trish giggled and started making out with him as she straddled his lap.

Lady watched "I'm going to tongue kiss vergil when I see him I better go visit him"

Dante saw Lady getting ready to leave "NO I mean it's too soon right?"

Lady looked at the clock "it's only midnight I'm just gonna go over and make out with him he'll like it he saw my tits"

Dante said "you're drunk lady"

Lady smiled and hugged Dante "oh you" she then went and started heading to Vergil's place

Dante held up his hands "fuck it not my problem" as soon as he turned around he would see Trish naked sat on his desk "I thought she'd never leave"

Dante said "Trish …. You are …."

Trish raised her eyebrows smiling "hmm?"

Dante said "the sexiest woman on the planet"

Trish walked over and kissed him hard moving her tongue into his mouth as she pulled him over to the couch shoving him down on it as she climbed onto his lap and stared down at him sexily and leaned in to kiss him but then fell against his shoulder and fell to sleep.

Dante sighed "aww dammit"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

….

The morning after their drunken night Trish was groaning in pain Dante asked "what's up with you?"

"I wanna dieee…." Trish replied

Dante sat on the bed beside her and slowly moved her onto her stomach "what are you up to?" she asked

Dante shushed her "shhhh jusst relax" he said as he started massaging her back slowly and firm.

Trish moaned out "ohhh Danteee…"

He was simply smirking as he rubbed his hands up and down her back Trish hummed and whined loving her Dante's touch which stopped abruptly as there was a knock at the door "oh GOD!" Trish groaned

"Don't worry honey the masseur will be right back to fulfill all your massaging desires inside … and out" Dante said as he stood and went downstairs and saw Vergil soaking wet it must have been raining outside "oh ….Trish! Vergil is here" he said

Vergil asked "it's not that exciting"

Dante said "that you're here? no , what happened with lady? Yes!"

Vergil sighed deeply, Trish stepped out wrapped up in Dante's coat "hi Vergil.."

Vergil replied simply "Trish"

Dante asked "are you naked under there?" looking at Trish in his coat "maybe…" she said slyly walking downstairs and gave Vergil a hug which made him gasp but uneasily hug back.

Dante said "alright is there something going on between you two? You're acting weird"

Trish replied "Dante! Of course there isn't I'm just happy to see him"

Dante said "ah bullshit you don't hug anyone else when you see them"

Trish said "well I hug you"

Dante said "yeah exactly … the other guy you fuck"

Vergil said "Dante there is nothing between me and Trish…... aside f..from friendship" Trish smiled at that happy Vergil at least liked her a bit

Dante said "shut up I ain't talking to you .. fuck this I'm out" he said as he went and left the office without his coat into the rain

Trish said "what?! We didn't even do anything!" she said getting upset Dante was doing this as when he left her bottom lip quivered as she started crying.

Vergil now felt uncomfortable as he slowly brought his hand to Trish's shoulder "don't worry Trish … he'll calm down then you two can sort it out"

Trish nodded and turned crying into Vergil's chest as Vergil just held her as she cried "I hate it when he gets in a mood with me over nothing"

…..

Dante had stormed off letting his feelings get the better of him he went out to a bar and started drinking trying to take his mind off it.

…..

Trish after long had said "he's been gone awhile"

Vergil replied "he'll be fine just let him get on with it"

Trish said "so…. While we're here…. What happened with Lady?"

Vergil did not respond.

Trish said "oh come on we're gonna find out one way or another"

Vergil knew that was probably true so just said "well… she came to my home… drunk… and I eventually let her in … then she pounced on to me and tried to kiss me but then …"

Trish looked so excited "oh stop drawing it out come on come on"

Vergil said "then… she passed out on top of me"

Trish was just grinning "what are you smiling at?" Vergil asked

Trish said "that was very anti climatic … "

Vergil said "I think it was for the best she was drunk and did not know what she was doing"

Trish said "I think the drink just gave her the confidence to do what she had thought about before"

All the sudden the door opened and a soaking wet Dante stumbled through and fell onto the floor "oww…. Hahaha" he started chuckling on the floor till he looked up and saw Vergil and Trish "oh god you're still here?"

Vergil said "well I could not leave Trish in the condition you left her in"

Dante mimicked his voice and what he said before saying in his own voice "oh I guess you're better than me huh?"

Vergil replied "in many ways I suppose you're right and in many others perhaps not"

Trish wasn't saying anything she was still upset with Dante

Dante replied to vergil "well I guess looking after Trish is one of those things then"

Vergil sighed "Dante come on pull yourself together and stop this nonsense"

Dante said "why don't you just leave?"

Vergil stood "fine" and walked right past dante who then looked at Trish who just walked upstairs away from him "oh Trish look I'm sorry … I think"

Trish said "you think?"

Dante said "yeah I mean maybe I'm just a fool… drinking is easier than talking"

Trish said "but there isn't anything to talk about you think there is something between me and your brother there isn't"

Dante replied "well .. I was worried there was"

Trish went over to him and helped him up he immediately hugged her and started crying in his drunken state "I'm sorry … I'm an idiot I love you so much Trish"

Trish pulled him down into a gentle kiss "I love you more now come on" she said dragging him over to the couch and laid him on it then went upstairs "hey where you going?"

Trish said "I'll be right back baby don't move" she grabbed the covers off their bed and carried it down and pulled them over her and dante after crawling on top of him she turned on the TV and just cuddled up with Dante who was happy to just have Trish in his arms "have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Trish smiled "yes many times"

Dante replied "you're so beautiful"

Trish made a cute sound hearing that as she kissed his cheek then lips "I ever tell you how handsome you are?"

Dante said "nope … although you did tell me once "at least somebody knows how to get the girl"

Trish chuckled "well he did get the girl"

Dante said "yeah but he has never been laid"

….

Meanwhile at Nero's place

Nero and Kyrie were both panting beside each other in their bed "I wish… we'd have done that sooner…you were amazing" Nero spoke

Kyrie said "I have never felt anything like that before … Nero YOU were amazing"

Nero smiled "now Dante can't joke about me anymore"

Kyrie said "you can't just go and tell them"

Nero replied "well.. No but I can use it as a comeback if he starts talking shit to me"

Kyrie said "no you can't say it you can just smile"

Nero says "well… I guess he'll understand that maybe I mean hey it doesn't even matter"

Kyrie replied "exactly it doesn't matter what dante thinks about your our sex life"

…

Vergil had returned to his place expecting to find Lady gone but she wasn't when she saw him she said "hi"

Vergil responded "you're still here"

Lady asked "do you want me to leave?"

Vergil replied "that is not what I meant"

Lady asked "oh you mean you expected me to leave I get it … well I wanted to know what happened last night I woke up in your bed … naked"

Vergil replied "yes"

Lady said "did we?"

Vergil replied "no we did not do anything despite your drunken efforts…."

Lady asked "why were my clothes off?"

Vergil said "you took them off … you tried to kiss me you passed out then you awoke and said "it's too hot here" then you removed your clothes and took my bed for yourself"

Lady replied with red cheeks embarrassed "oh shit I'm sorry"

Vergil said "don't worry about it"

Lady said "so you saw me naked?"

Vergil nodded

Lady asked with a sly smile "how did I look?"

Vergil's face then went red as he said "... Adequate"

Lady smiled widely "so... when do I get to see you naked?"

Vergil did not reply to that it looked like he was thinking he stood but lady moved in front of him he went to move around her and she moved in front of him again looking up at him as he looked down at her "what are you doing?"

Lady said "I don't know…" she said as she gently reached out to place her hand against his face but Vergil caught her hand before it reached him "stop this"

Lady asked "why?"

Vergil replied "because I said so" he said staring down at her with his icy blue eyes he then moved to walk past her and he did but Lady grabbed him and pulled him back into a kiss his eyes widened as their lips connected but he didn't resist which Lady was relieved about as she moved her hands to each side of his face.

Vergil slowly brought his hands around her holding her as they kissed for what seemed like hours before their lips parted Vergil simply stared as he made a pant for breath.

Lady was still holding his face in her hands before slowly lowering them down his neck to the collar of his coat which she slowly removed and let it fall to the floor Vergil didn't move at all just staring into her eyes.

Lady then went to remove his vest but he stopped her grabbing her hands "stop … please"

Lady asked "why?"

Vergil replied "I… am not ready"

Lady understood and just nodded "but … we can try another time?"

Vergil nodded making Lady smile as she pulled him into another kiss "can we just kiss?"

Vergil said "that's fine" he said as he kissed back Lady pushed him back onto the couch and got on top of him making out with him as she would have to settle for this he was a surprisingly good kisser it made her wonder if she was his first or not the very thought of being Vergil's first made her feel amazing.

Needless to say Lady spent another night at Vergil's place.

…

 **Author's note**

I apologise everyone for the delay I was struggling to think of what to write or rather how to write it but I hope you all enjoyed it.

And the next chapter should follow shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

After a long night of hunting demons Dante was returning home to the devil may cry and the first thing he did when he got through the doors was order pizza.

Trish was walking down stairs slowly she caught Dante's eyes immediately as she was wearing a black transparent nightgown with a black lace bra and panties underneath complete with thigh high black stockings she had a seductive smile on her face "see something you like baby?"

Dante's mouth was watering a little as his pants began to get uncomfortable "uhhh .. y.y...ye..yeah … damn trish you're… "

Trish loved it when he stuttered at the sight of her she found it cute and adoring "what's the matter cat got your tongue?"

Dante said "among other things… " he said as she straddled him on his chair and looked into his eyes which were currently facing her breasts.

Trish was about to ask something till she heard the door ring and stood to answer it but Dante stood and said "hey you can't answer the door like that?"

Trish asked innocently "why not?"

Dante replied "cause then he'll see you and that's for me not some prick delivery boy…. Right?"

Trish said "of course it's for you look fine answer the door who is it anyway?"

Dante answered it "hello? ..yes pizza oh here is your money" he said passing the money and taking the pizza box and closing the door bringing it back to the desk and sitting down.

Trish sat on the desk next to the pizza box "ahem"

Dante said "what? Pizza is here"

Trish said "so you lose all interest in me as soon as pizza turns up?" she asked in anger and disbelief.

Dante said "what? Trish come and eat some pizza"

Trish said "dante you have to choose it's me or the pizza"

Dante stared into her eyes "please don't do this"

Trish said "choose" as she folded her arms and crossed her legs upset.

Dante looked at her then the pizza then her again as he stood "this is the cruelest thing you've ever done to me" he said but grabbed her and held her against him kissing her lips.

Trish kissed back happily and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck until she heard chewing sounds and turned seeing Dante had grabbed a slice of pizza while she wasn't looking "DANT-..mmph!" Dante had stuck a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Trish just sighed and started eating it Dante spoke "let's be honest baby… when the door rung the mood was spoiled"

Trish said "you're right it kinda was… but after the pizza you have to fuck me"

Dante smiled "well at ease Ma'am" he said as he continued eating.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Dante quickly threw his coat around Trish and grabbed Ebony pointing it at the intruder which was then seen to be Lady

Lady held up her hands in sarcastic surrender.

Dante sighed "lady… what are ya doing here?"

Trish said "what happened with Vergil?"

Lady said "I'm gonna tell you… we kissed… and then we made out for hours" she had a big grin on her face looking so happy

Trish said "wow.. I can't believe it.. Did you do anything else with him?"

Lady said "well I tried but he stopped me"

Dante laughed "HAH! Frigid bitch I knew he was a virgin"

Lady said "shut up dante he's not a virgin no virgin can kiss like that trust me I know"

Dante said "still gonna call him a frigid bitch when I see him"

Trish sat against Dante's cock and laid her back against his chest in an effort to keep him quiet it definitely worked as she could feel his cock gardening against her rear it made her feel wet though too "so lady keep going tell us more"

Lady said "well while we were making out he didn't even touch me anywhere I mean not my ass or breasts he just kept his hand on by back and the other on my thigh but he kept touching my face too I was so horny if he had decided to fuck me I'd have let him"

Dante asked "is this what girls talk about in their spare time?"

Trish shushed him and moved her rear against his cock more making him moan and go quiet again then asked "when are you gonna see him again?"

Lady said "I don't know I mean I left him my number and.. I said I'd drop by sometime which he said "I'd .. like that" to so I'm definitely gonna go… maybe tonight… maybe now!" she said as she stood up and left just like that.

"Good luck hun!" Trish called to her

"Thanks!" Lady said excited closing the door and leaving.

Dante said "I can't believe it… always pictured Vergil as a loner"

Trish said "well I'm happy… for both of them"

Dante said "yeah we'll see I mean… I used to think Vergil was a faggot but… I guess not"

Trish said "how could he be a fag you never saw him with a guy either?"

Dante chuckled "yeah but it was funny to say it and watch him get slowly angry he's like a bomb you just gotta wind it up enough then run!"

Trish said "you're mean to him" defending vergil a little

Dante said "hey… he stabbed me then again with my own sword so it's free game"

Trish giggled "fair enough… hey remember when I stabbed you with your own sword?"

Dante said "hurt like hell …. But hey it's fine because I get to stab you every night" he said pressing his cock against her opening through her panties making her moan.

"Ahhh I could do with some stabbing now" she moaned out

Dante grinned "I will happily oblige you my sun, my moon, my guiding star" he told her before kissing her passionately slipping his tongue past her lips as Trish grabbed his belt and taking it off so she could pull out his "sword".

Dante slid her panties to the side and slowly moved his cock into her pussy as they both released moans from their lips Trish pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as Dante lifted her off the desk and moved to have her pressed between the wall and himself as he thrust into her making her moan loudly "ahhh! Dante! Yes!"

Dante spanked her rear making her moan as she started sucking at his neck moaning into it as she started scratching at Dante's back as he fucked her relentlessly for what felt like hours and in the end lasted for two hours.

After that they both were left panting for breath "four times?" Trish asked

Dante panted "forgive me I must be tired…. Okay I'm ready again" he said as round 5 followed.

….

Two hours earlier Lady had gone back to Vergil's home and before she even rung the bell the door opened revealing Vergil "oh … hi .. are you going somewhere?" Lady asked.

Vergil looked pleased to see her as the corner of his lips curled into a slight smile "I was…. I received a call there were demons nearby from a customer"

Lady asked "you're a hunter?" she was surprised

Vergil asked "what's the alternative? … can you really see me working a desk in an office?"

Lady giggled at the very thought "not at all … mind if I tag along"

Vergil said "absolutely … " he said locking his door and started walking.

Lady grabbed him "let's drive I have my bike here" she said swinging her leg over her motorcycle she just wanted him to be holding onto her on the ride there.

Vergil looked at it for a moment before sitting on the seat behind her she then moved her rear against his cock and said "come on you gotta hold on to me" she said grabbing his hands and putting them around her.

Vergil gasped as she did that "just drive…" he said holding onto her telling her where to go.

Once they arrived there were many demons all over the place.

Vergil got off the bike and summoned yamato and started slashing his way through the demons in his path.

Lady could barely keep her eyes on him he was so fast she started shooting demons all over the place they were not a real challenge as these were lesser demons they were up against, there was then screaming heard as there was a child seperated from her parents a young girl must have been about 6.

Lady yelled to Vergil "I'll save the parents you save the girl!" she ran through the demons shooting them as she ducked jumped and kicked her way through them till the man and woman saw their child about to be cut down by a demon when all the sudden a slash was heard and the demon froze and Vergil appeared in front of the girl but facing the demon as he slowly put yamato back into its sheath as the demon fell into pieces.

The young girl looked up at Vergil in slight fear as he turned to her she held out a little flower, a rose to him he just stared at it and slowly took it "... thank you" he said before the little girl hugged his leg making him sigh.

Lady smiled at the sight as the parents ran over to their daughter hugging her between them both "thank you,thank you so much" the man and woman told Vergil and Lady.

Lady replied "not a problem sir it's what we do"

Vergil had already started walking off as Lady jogged after him and caught up "hey wait up… that was cute you know? Never thought you and children would mix"

Vergil replied "we don't"

Lady said "then why did you take the flower?"

Vergil did not respond to her but his face did turn red a little.

Lady said "you are cute in your own way"

Vergil said "don't call me cute"

Lady said "why not cutie?"

Vergil looked at her "stop it"

Lady giggled and held her hands up "alright…. Cutie"

Vergil sighed as once again he got on the bike behind her and Lady drove Vergil to collect their payment and then went back to his place.

Once inside Lady asked "so … about t-.." Vergil was holding out money to her "thank you but that's not why I came along"

Vergil asked "then why did you?"

Lady said "I wanted to be around you… " she shyly replied to his question.

Vergil didn't say anything to that as he went and sat down in his armchair in front of the fireplace and started reading a book.

Lady asked "uhhh … you want me to order some dinner or something to eat?"

Vergil looked to her "if you are hungry that would be ideal"

Lady asked "you like pizza as much as Dante?" she grinned

Vergil responded "pizza is fine… "

Lady grabbed the phone after hearing that and ordered pizza for them both to share, the moment she was done she sat on the chair opposite Vergil's "what are you reading?"

Vergil said "a book.."

Lady sighed "I see that.. What's it about?"

Vergil replied "... do you always ask so many questions?"

Lady said "sometimes…. Could always do something other than talking"

Vergil said "oh?" he said eyes still on the book not noticing that Lady had left her chair till he felt her hands on each of his thighs making him put the book down "what are you up to?"

Lady replied "just want your attention on me…. " she said rubbing the inside of Vergil's thighs.

Vergil released the breath he was holding in as Lady slowly undid Vergil's pants and found he was wearing no underwear and she grabbed his cock right away making him groan lightly as he hardened in her hand.

Lady started teasingly sucking the tip of Vergil's cock it was driving him crazy as he grabbed the edges of his chair as Lady slowly took more and more of him into her mouth until he could no longer control himself he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him into a kiss.

Lady took off her blazer and shorts exposing herself to Vergil and as soon as she did she moved him into her pussy making her moan out to him "Vergil! Ahhhh!" then at that moment the doorbell rang Lady sighed heavily as she went to move but Vergil stopped her and kept thrusting into her making her moan.

Vergil told her "we're not stopping … I don't care how many times that bell rings" he moaned as he fucked her harder holding her against him.

Lady and Vergil fucked for the rest of the night from the chair to the table to the stairs to finally the bedroom.

As Lady laid there in Vergil's arms she told him "Vergil…"

Vergil kept his eyes closed but his response was "hmm?"

Lady said "I think.. I love you"

Vergil replied "... I love you too… Mary"

Lady froze at the use of her real name but it meant something to her… she would only ever let him call her that she pulled him down into a sweet loving kiss and then they both fell into slumber.

….

The next morning when Trish awoke she saw Dante wasn't in the bed with her which upset her a little as she liked waking up in his arms but that quickly went away when Dante walked in holding a tray of food he had made her loads of pancakes and brought her strawberries chocolate chips and a few bottles of sauce for her to choose from she had the biggest smile on her face seeing this "ohhhh Dante…" she said.

Dante grinned and sat at the end of the bed just watching her "I heard breakfast loves women in bed….no wait the other way around"

Trish giggled but looked at the food then him and just started crying.

Dante frowned "wha.. Hey what's up? Baby?" he asked grabbing her hands.

Trish said "I love you you're so good to me" in tears

Dante said "it's okay .. I mean I love you you know?" he said smiling at her and kissing her hands "come on eat up it will go cold"

Trish smiled and soon stopped crying and started eating and it was so good "ohh you make the best pancakes baby"

Dante said "damn right…"

Trish said "you should open a restaurant called "devil may cook"" she grinned and giggled.

Dante chuckled "hah yeah let's not overdo it huh? If hell runs out of demons I'll think about it"

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

….

After accepting and finishing a job of hunting demons Dante was had collected his pay from a creepy middle aged dude but moments after that dante got on his bike and blinked and all the sudden appeared outside the devil may cry,but it didn't seem to strike him as odd that much as he walked inside and hung up his coat and sword and left his guns on the desk when all the sudden he stopped.

He heard moans coming from upstairs and his eyes went wide "no fucking way NO fuck that" he said.

he quickly went upstairs and kicked the door open to his bedroom and saw trish having sex with some little scrawny shithead his eyes widened in horror and shock.

All the sudden dante shot up and realised he had been dreaming or rather having a nightmare he looked down seeing Trish beside him she was still asleep she looked gorgeous and was making cute little noises in her sleep.

Dante leaned down and kissed her cheek before getting out of bed and pulled on a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of boots as he just walked downstairs and then chuckled to himself "hah stupid dream … " he said as he grabbed a beer out of his refrigerator and just went and stood on his front doorstep looking down the street and into the night sky he was having trouble forgetting about it though as the image of trish with someone else was burning in his head.

Trish was subconsciously moving her hand around in the bed trying to find dante but when she didn't she awoke and looked around not seeing him so she slowly got out of the bed and grabbed dante's coat and wrapped it over her body as she walked downstairs looking for him till she saw him stood outside and went out "dante?"

He turned to her surprised "oh hey babe,didn't wake you did I?"

She said "no but why are you out here? Could you not sleep?"

Dante said "no I had ..I had a nightmare" he said till he heard giggling and turned to see Trish giggling at him.

"Aww did dante have a bad dream?" she said in a mocking voice

Dante sarcastically laughed "haha yeah shut up"

Trish went and leaned against him hugging his chest "what was it about baby?"

Dante said "I don't want to talk about it…"

Trish said "yeah you do… you just want me to pry you'd have never told me you had a dream if you didn't want me asking about it"

Dante chuckled "you're too quick for me baby doll" he said taking another drink of his beer "okay… I had a nightmare that.. Well I came back here after a job"

Trish said "mmhmm go on"

Dante said "but when I got back .. I found you in our room fucking some douchebag"

Trish looked up at him at that "what'd he look like?"

Dante said "don't remember it was a blurry face dream after all, wait why you care what he looked like?"

Trish said "well I can't think of anyone that could charm me away from my sexy handsome loving dante so I just wanted to see what guy "dream trish" fell for"

Dante chuckled and kissed her before saying "well …. I am way better looking then the douche dream you was fucking"

Trish grabbed his face "look baby there isn't a man in the universe that could make me want to leave you, I love YOU okay?"

Dante stared into her eyes and nodded "yeah … I love you"

Trish kissed him and said "you wanna go back to bed?"

Dante saw the sun starting to come up in the distance it was dawn "nah not now… bet I couldn't sleep if I wanted to now"

Trish took his hand pulling him inside "come on then at least come inside with me" she said pulling him along to the couch where she sat him down and sat on his lap cuddling up to him "you know baby I had a similar dream once"

Dante said "you did?"

Trish said "yeah I remember most of it I came back home and I saw you fuking some redhead bitch on the desk"

Dante said "you see what she looked like?"

Trish said "yeah I did and let me tell you, dream dante is an idiot because he was fucking lucia!"

Dante gasped in horror "oh no way, dream dante is an asshole"

Trish nodded "I KNOW…. Then when I woke up I just laughed it off"

Dante thought back then looked like he realised something "wait a minute was that the day you woke me up laughing your ass off then when I asked what you were laughing at you said "oh nothing baby" and I said "first sign of craziness right there""

Trish giggled "yes that was the day"

Dante laughed "why did you find it so funny?"

Trish said "well cause I know you're not stupid"

Dante looked confused "huh?"

Trish stood up and took off dante's coat revealing her body and said "well there is just no way that you would give up all of THIS for that dumb tanned redheaded demon slut"

Dante said " there is no way in hell I would do that" he said as his mouth was watering looking at Trish's body.

Trish smiled down at him "I thought so it was just so stupid to think you'd ever cheat on me"

Dante nodded "yeah no guy would do that,except maybe vergil cause he's a douche and I think he secretly likes cock"

Trish burst out laughing "dante stop it,Vergil is with lady he's not gay"

Dante laughed "well you never know"

A few hours later

Vergil turned up at the devil may cry and stepped inside seeing Trish who was wearing a pair or dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt "oh hey Vergil"

Vergil walked over "Trish.. I need to talk to you"

Trish said "me?"

Vergil said "it's about lady"

Trish said "ohhhh don't worry it's just a period all human women have it"

Vergil said "no that's not it"

Trish said "oh… then what is it?"

Vergil said "is it normal for women to want so much sex?"

Trish burst out laughing and so did Dante who was listening from the kitchen.

Vergil said "I'm not seeing what is so amusing"

Trish said "no we're laughing at lady she's totally in love with you she must me either that or you're really good or both"

Dante said "I'm laughing at you though bro hah you got a girl with a high libido and here you are sounding like you're complaining about it I told you he was gay"

Trish said "shut up dante he's not gay Vergil loves sex with lady… don't you?" she asked looking at Vergil.

Vergil said nothing but his face slowly started turning red "that is none of your business"

Dante said "oh dude… I think you're the one wanting sex you're addicted to her"

All the sudden Lady walked in and smiled seeing Vergil as she walked over to him "hey hun" she said slapping his rear as she walked by him making him gasp.

Lady went to trish "trish can I talk to you?" trish said "sure… love helping people" she said leading lady upstairs leaving dante with vergil.

Dante turned to vergil "alright man you gotta pull yourself together"

Vergil said "what are you talking about?"

Dante said "are you unhappy with all the sex lady is giving?"

Vergil said "no I just .. she wants it an awful lot and I just don't want that to be all we do"

Dante said "well as weird as that is you can't say shit about it cause if she thinks you don't want sex she will start freaking out thinking she's ugly and all this female bullshit"

Vergil said "but why would she think that?"

Dante said "because women are crazy dude look I don't see how you're not happy about this I mean if she keeps coming for more that must mean you're really good… or she's a total nymph"

Lady was already telling trish how good vergil was in bed "there is no way in hell I was his first he's amazing"

Trish said "I'm very happy for you… Lady you might want to calm it down a bit though"

Lady said "what why?"

Trish said "because it's Vergil… I don't think he's as crazy about sex as dante"

Lady said "he never says no and everytime we do it he loves it the way he touches me and holds me"

Trish said "okay!... Okay … look you keep doing that but if you don't slow it down he might think that's all you like about him"

Lady said "ohhhh …okay I get it"

Vergil said "you and trish are different to me and mary"

Dante said "whoa… you're cheating on lady already? Who the hell is mary?"

Vergil said "it's not… Mary is her real name you fool"

Dante said "how do you know that?"

Vergil said "Arkham told me"

Dante said "oh… OH shit yeah I remember"

Vergil was about to call him an idiot then Trish and lady came out from upstairs Lady just took Vergil's hand and said "you ever seen dante's weapons?"

Vergil said "few"

Lady brought him through to where dante keeps all his devil arms "here look this one is ifrit and this is alastor"

Dante said "how you showing off MY shit? Get out"

Lady said "you're just jealous dante"

Dante laughed "of what you dumbass I'm the one with all the devil arms Vergil ain't got shit"

Vergil said "one of these is rightfully mine"

Dante said "what? bullshit this is all mine"

Vergil took beowolf "these are mine I had them first"

Dante said "yeah you did alright fine but only cause I have three others that are similar"

Vergil took them and lady and then left with her "see ya later guys" lady said on her way out.

Dante looked to trish and put his arm around her "they're nuts"

Trish said "yeah… or maybe it's us"

Dante said "nah it's them" making them both chuckle dante then spanked her ass making her moan

Trish said "heyyy … did you see Vergil's face when lady did it to him?"

Dante laughed "yeah poor bastard he's not used to it" he said as he went to the bathroom.

While dante was on the toilet there was a knock at the door trish went and answered it seeing none other than lucia.

Lucia asked "oh hello Trish… is Dante here?"

Trish said "no he isn't" she spoke in such a way it made lucia feel uncomfortable

Lucia then spoke "oh.. Um.. well could you tell him I'd like to see him?"

Trish said "absolutely"

Lucia said "okay um.. Bye"

Trish closed the door "loooser"

Dante came back and said "who was that?"

Trish replied "ah some stupid bitch looking for directions" she then said "Dante...my loving boyfriend?"

Dante smiled "yes trish my super hot girlfriend?"

Trish ran her hands up his chest "I think we should go out and get pizza and … strawberry sundaes"

Dante said "you do? Right now?"

Trish said "yeah right now"

Dante smiled "great let's go" he said taking her hand walking out with her.

Trish moved the sign on the door to say "closed".


End file.
